


Isn't She Lovely?

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim calls Steph to Gotham, and she assumes the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't She Lovely?

**Author's Note:**

> More [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** , but this went over the character limit, so had to post it on my LJ first then at the community. 
> 
> Prompt: "DCU, Roy (Red Arrow) / Stephanie (Spoiler), Big Sister."

When Tim called her away from Roy and Lian to meet him in Gotham, Steph expected the worse. Well, she expected to get yelled at for taking up the Spoiler mantle again, but then her mind wandered during the drive down to Gotham, and she had horrible scenarios running through her head as she made it to the Batcave.

Tim was there, not facing her, but that wasn't anything new. “Hey,” she greeted, “something happen?”

When Tim turned around, his Red Robin cowl down, Steph's eyes widened and fixated on the red head child in his arms. “Yeah,” he said quietly, to not wake the sleeping three year old in his arms. “You may want to sit down.”

* * *

After the shock of finding out her daughter, Carrie Kelly was her name, was the sleeping child in Tim's arms, Steph was elated for a moment. Only a moment, because if her daughter was here, it meant the something must of happened to the adoptive parents. When she asked about them, Tim said there was a terrible car crash while Carrie was with the babysitter that night. The parents had been wonderful, Tim told her, but Carrie needed her mother now.

Steph smiled at Tim and took he daughter into her arms for the first time, and tears of joy ran down her face as she smiled at Tim. “Tim,” she said quietly after a few moments of holding her daughter close, “can I have the phone? I need to call Roy and Lian.”

Tim smiled a little. “Sure.”

When he returned with the phone, Tim offered to hold Carrie again, but Steph wouldn't let go. She asked Tim to dial the number and to hold the phone for her. He shook his head with a little smile and did as he was told, happy that Steph was so happy, holding her daughter.

The phone a rang a few times before someone picked up. “Hello!” Lian's cheerful voice answered.

“Hey, sweetie,” Steph smiled as she held her daughter close, and Tim held the phone to her ear.

“Stephie!” Lian exclaimed on the phone. “Is everything all right?” she asked, a little worried before whispering. “Daddy's been worrying since you left, but I didn't tell you, okay?”

Steph laughed a little. “Everything's all right, Dart,” she answered, “but can you put your daddy on the phone, please?”

“Okay!” Lian said cheerfully as she ran off to get her dad.

There were a few moments of shifting sounds and some shouts before the phone was picked up again. “Steph,” Roy said, nearly breathing a sigh of relief. “Is everything okay, babe?”

Steph looked down at her sleeping daughter in her arms. “Everything's perfect,” she said with a smile before pausing. “Well, other than being without you and Lian, but that'll be fixed in a couple of hours...”

“It's going to take you that long to get back?” Roy asked, the fact he was missing his girl was clear in his voice.

“Yeah. I have to get some supplies before I drive back,” she told him, petting her daughter's hair lightly. “Though, I have to ask you something first.”

“What is it?” he asked.

“How do you think Lian would feel about being a big sister?”

“Yay!” Lian's voice exclaimed joyfully, clearly announcing that she didn't put down her phone after she made sure Roy picked up his. “So I get a little brother or a little sister?”

“A little sister,” Steph answered with a laugh, but she was hoping to explain this better to Roy before he jumped to conclusion. “She's three, and just lost her adoptive parents. I'm going to be raising her.”

Steph hoped Roy would want to raise her too, but if not, Steph could just move back with her mom. “No, Steph,” Roy spoke up quietly, “we'll be raising her, together.”

“Yeah, yeah!” Lian cheered. “I'll be a good big sister, promise!”

“Thank you...” she said quietly before Tim tapped her on the shoulder, holding up his blinking communicator. “I've got to go, you two, but I'll be home in a few hours. I love you.”

“I love you too, Stephie!” Lian exclaimed. “Get back with my little sister soon!”

“Love you, too, babe. Come back safe,” Roy murmured softly.

“I will, bye,” she said just before Tim clicked the phone off. “I'm sorry about all that, Tim.”

Tim shook his head. “No problem,” he stated and held up his communicator, “but I have to take this. Good luck with raising your daughter. I know you'll be a great mom.”

Steph smiled and pulled Tim into a quick one armed hug. “Thanks, Tim. That really means a lot.”

Tim nodded as he moved to the other side of the cave to answer his communicator. Steph looked down at her daughter, who was still sleeping soundly, and was very glad she hadn't taken off the sidecar of her motorcycle that Roy had help her attach for driving Lian around. She just hoped her girl could sleep through the roar of the motorcycle engine.


End file.
